lowlamplight
by ekocolabrand
Summary: kazuya x kaiji fluffy drabble... no seriously.


He hadn't really been planning on saying this to anybody but... he really, really liked curling up against Kazuya's legs. They were warm, nice. Comforting, even. It had been a shocking realization initially. Kaiji always sorta assumed he'd feel gross... the fact that blood indeed flowed through his cruel veins and that his heart beat in the same way everyone else's did threw him for a bit of a loop. He liked times like these the best when he was sitting there studying, uncharacteristically engrossed in his work. Kazuya was an astonishingly diligent student. Of course, Kaiji did end up writing half of his essays for him, but on the plus side it gave him something to do. When he studied like this it also was an opportunity to see him without his sunglasses as his eyes grew increasingly more tired. He didn't necessarily look better without his sunglasses, just... different. Less formal, ironically enough. The light was dim and the room seemed strangely homelike. The television on mute and a cigarette hanging languidly from Kaiji's lips. He'd been leaving burn marks on the nice carpet but Kazuya didn't seem to care that much.

"Kaiji-san, Read this for me... I'm too tired." Lazy sonuva--

"Read it yourself," He huffed. After a moment of crushing silence and an unseen yet crystal-clear imagined pout, Kaiji snatched the book from the man's highly jewelry encrusted fingers. He sat up and crossed his legs, squinting at the small print with a frown. "I don't wanna read this," He griped. Kazuya reached down and ruffled his hair playfully.

"If you do it, I'll buy you something nice 3" Kaiji's frown returned with renewed vigor. Whatever Kazuya would buy him would indeed be nice by some people's standards but would most likely be completely useless to him and or something unmentionable in polite company. He'd gone and bought him some fancy looking watch last year at whatever occasion it was, he couldn't remember. Kaiji wore it all of one time, feeling silly having the heavy gold and diamondy thing on his wrist. He also sincerely didn't want to know how slowly time was passing as he rotted away in this apartment. Kaiji liked simple, cheap things. Like most men he did dream of owning beautiful, fast sports cars and having gorgeous women on his arms but... in the end he really was happy just flipping through magazines cursing every so often about being unable to afford anything.

"............." He picked up the book and began to read to Kazuya, brain blanking out on some of the harder Kanji he hadn't seen in a while. He wondered why he was even doing this. He'd moved, at this point, between Kazuya's knees; resting against them. He was faintly aware Kazuya's eyes were closed and that he had a serene look on his face. He wanted more than anything to turn around and stare at him in shock, but instead continued reading, voice low and strong. At the end of the chapter, Kazuya was softly snoring. Kaiji's eye twitched. He was pretty sure the other man had fallen asleep before he'd heard just about any of what he had read. He stood up and was about to smack the sleeping man but good . That face, though.

Oh god that face. Kaiji lowered the book and stared in unabashed confusion at the sleeping man's angelic face. It was just wrong. The Kazuya he knew had a raucous, seemingly permanent smile and eyebrows that screamed impure intentions. This Kazuya had a thin, contented smile and fluttering eyelashes. Kaiji felt his heart skip a beat. He kicked himself mentally about five or six thousand times and went to go raid the fridge while there was no one to yell at him for doing it. He grabbed himself a can of beer and sat back down on the couch, oddly afraid to go sit on the bed by himself. He tried concentrating on the television for a while but the warmth beside him was distracting. Kaiji figured Kazuya would be asleep for a few hours or so, gingerly he put his head on Kazuya's shoulder. Under absolutely no circumstances would he have done that if Kazuya were awake. After all, he had his pride. ... Or what was left of it. He closed his eyes that were on the verge of stinging with tears at the heat of the man beside him, his soft gentle heartbeat. This couldn't be the same person. He began to feel tired too, sleep urgently tugging at his eyelids, his brain going sluggish. It was then a single word sent him reeling.

"Kaiji...." Kazuya moaned in his sleep. Kaiji jerked away from him, staring in disbelief. Kaiji's face went scarlet, mouth agape. He clutched the can he was holding in both hands, the aluminum crinkling beneath his tense hands. Now this was another aspect of Kazuya he had never encountered nor ever had wanted to encounter. Kaiji's heart was beating right out of his chest. Kazuya repeated his name, softer, more lustily. Kaiji's face burning with the implications of what the man was dreaming. It.... was hot. He willed himself to stand up and walk to the kitchen but even there he found himself still staring at the sleeping man, blushing heavily. He didn't like Kazuya.... he didn't like him at all, in fact, but... he was human, wasn't he? It was understandable to get a little attracted to someone every now and then. He took another drink, still staring blankly at that face. He half-wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips without that horrid smile plastered on them. Impulsively, he walked over and did just that.

And Kazuya woke up.

Kaiji ripped himself away frantically, turning away from Kazuya, staring at the wall and otherwise blushing right down to his toes. He hoped in vain that Kazuya would write the kiss off as part of his dream.

"And I thought I was the only one who took advantage of you in your sleep..."

"I.... I didn----WAIT WHAT?!"

"Don't hurt yourself over it," He said, effectively changing the subject but still leaving an extreme feeling of violation in the back of Kaiji's head. It was better not to ask. He was sure he didn't want to know. "This isn't like you, Kaiji-san" Whether it was like him or not he was too embarrassed to even breathe at this point. All this time he'd spent acting aloof and he went and kissed that bastard on a whim. This did not bode well.

".................................................................." He felt like he was going to die from embarrassment.

"Come here," Kazuya said softly. Kaiji stayed in his corner. "I said come here," an edge to his voice this time. Kaiji grudgingly obliged, not wanting to get hit, shuffling ashamedly over to the couch. Kazuya pulled him down beside him, his usual crazy grin back full power. "I like you Kaiji-san." He said firmly, grasping the other man's wrist. Well, duh. Kaiji was more than a little bit aware of this. Still, it was unsettling to hear it said so plainly, Kazuya's eyes burning into his. "Did you wonder what I was dreaming?"

"..........Why the hell would I care?" He spat, still unable to look Kazuya in the eye.

"I was dreaming about you," He said in a harsh whisper against Kaiji's ear. "You were-"

"Stop right there, I don't wanna know." That didn't stop him, Kazuya whispered the entire dirty story hotly into his ear, holding Kaiji progressively closer to himself. Kaiji wished more than ever that he could spontaneously combust. Now knowing the contents of the dream in graphic detail, his stolen kiss' timing seemed entirely too appropriate. He wanted to go hide somewhere. That wasn't going to happen, though. Kazuya was holding him securely, lovingly. Part of him just felt like going with it. It would be a blow to his pride but that didn't seem to bother him that much at the moment.

"So, will you?" Kazuya beckoned.

"No." He still couldn't look in his eyes.

"I'll buy you a Porsche" He offered.

"..................maybe"

"Any color you want," Taking the bribe and running with it.

"........................." Kaiji couldn't help but consider the offer.

The room was suddenly so intimate, so warm. He reluctantly straddled Kazuya, looking down at him, unsure. He took his face in both his hands and reluctantly kissed him once again, more passionately than usual, trying very hard to forget just who he was kissing and lose himself in the moment. He continued this for a few long minutes, head floating with the sensation of Kazuya's tongue brushing against his. He then pulled away, slapped him for good measure, and walked out of the room.

Kazuya smirked, slowly raising his hand to lightly touch the throbbing handprint. He concluded he needed to fake being asleep far more often.


End file.
